custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dumaire
Dumaire was an independent Toa of Fire and a former member of the Dark Hunters. Biography Toa Little is known about Dumaire's life in his Team, but he, like the rest of his teammates, was born as a Toa. However, he disliked his duty as a Toa and he was distant from his teammates, who were loyal to their duty to the very end. Their goal is unknown, but they were . Several years after Great Cataclysm, Dumaire and his team were attacked by a group of Dark Hunters. He was ordered to stay behind in one of the lowest chambers, but his team was overwhelmed, and most of the members were killed. Before the hunters could reach the chamber where he was placed in, an explosion caused the roof to collapse on top of him, badly injuring his body and making him loose his memories. However, right before the Hunters leaved, they realized that Dumaire was still alive, so a Dark hunter called Bredor took him. So he was taken to Odina and was repaired by a Skakdi cyborg called Therek. Dumaire's mask had been destroyed, so his face was remodeled so his weakness for his lack of mask was compensated, and he lost his control over the element of Fire. As he woke up and asked about his own identity, the Hunters decided to lie and tell him that he was one of his members. Dark Hunter In a matter of weeks Dumaire regained his strength, and became outstanding for his improved skills and abilities in combat, so his partners nicknamed him as "Veteran". His role usually was to train new recruits, but sometimes he was assigned to missions, mostly with Bredor and Therex. However, he was always very undervalued by his partners, and sometimes they abused of his low condition. 16 years ago, "Veteran" was sent alone to Kyria Nui to steal the planes for the main fortress of the island, as The Shadowed One wanted to take control of it as a second fortress. "Veteran" spent two weeks investigating the best way to infiltrate without being noticed. After retrieving the planes, he expected a promotion for his hard work, but he was made a fool by his fellow hunters, scolding him for the long time it had taken him to get the job done. Enraged, Dumaire sneaked on The Shadowed One and incinerated the planes using what was left of his fire powers, and after that, he escaped Odina to never come back, deserting from the organization. He spent the following 14 years moving from island to island, until the hunters found their location, so Eliminator was sent to kill him. Although Dumaire lost his life during the encounter, his body wasn't completely destroyed, so he was revived in the Red Star. Redemption Dumaire, as all inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, was rebuilt in the Red Star. However, being a total reconstruction, he was revived in his original body, and that meant not only the return of his control over the Fire, but also the recovery of his lost memories as a Toa. He decided to build his old Ketrax Shield, but also the Heat Cannon he used as a Hunter, and a Firesword for melee combat. Then, Dumaire began to remember how his life had changed since he joined the Hunters, and meditated about the course of his former actions. After realizing he was trapped up there, he started to wander on the Star and found a secret tunnel which lead to it's core. Dumaire began to tamper with the controls in order to escape that place, and accidentally triggered an explosion of energy that sent him back to Aqua Magna. The bolt of energy, unknowingly for him, ended up impacting on six Toa Canisters which were inhabited by six Matoran, who were transformed into the Toa Inika. Mahri Nui Dumaire fell in the giant sea of Aqua Magna, near to the island of Voya Nui, and the impact he suffered when crashing on the water made him lose his consciousness and slowly he shank down into the depths of The Pit, and upon reaching the bottom he was mutated by it's waters. After regaining consciousness, Dumaire realized not only about his changes, but also about that he could breath underwater. His mask and his tools were deteriorated by the mutagen, so he started to look for materials in order to find something to repair them, but after finding nothing useful, he created instead a Harpoon Launcher in order to defend himself. For when the Mask of Life had fallen to Mahri Nui and the Toa Mahri were fighting the Barraki, Dumaire spotted a Ko-Matoran who was being chased by a Zyglak. Dumaire hoped to get rid of the creature easily, but soon discovered that his opponent was almost immune to his elemental powers. In the din of battle, the two combatants and the Matoran were attacked by surprise and easily defeated by Dekar-Hydraxon, the revived the jailer of the Pit, who thought they were escaped prisoners, and locked them all in the same cell. There, the Matoran introduced himself as Sephxion, but the Zyglak refused to tell them his name. The three of them eventually escaped from their cell using Dumaire's elemental powers of fire by melting the bars. However, Dumaire stopped and realized that Mata Nui had died. When he reported it to his companions, Dumaire was irritated by the happiness that the Zyglak had shown by such disgrace, so the two of them started to argue and fight again. That dispute did not allowed them to notice that the Great Spirit had been revived. Soon, Hydraxon interrupted them one more, but before the jailer could knock them down again, Dumaire managed to convince him that none of them was an escaped prisoner, but people who were in wrong place and the wrong time. Hydraxon, still wary of them, agreed to release them if they captured an escaped prisoner named Nocturn, which the Zyglak saw it as an opportunity to avenge the members of his tribe who had been murdered by him. The three of them agreed, but Dumaire told Sephxion to stay there, because it might be too dangerous for him. To keep an eye on them, Hydraxon provided them with a Maxilos robot. After two days of searching, the three of them found their target. Dumaire tried to organize a plan, but the Zyglak, blinded by his desire for revenge, charged Nocturn, revealing their position. The trio was overwhelmed by Nocturn's strength, but Dumaire was able to hit one of his harpoons in his left eye. However, that just made him much more furious. The Zyglak and Dumaire ended up badly injured, and the Maxilos robot destroyed. When Nocturn had them cornered, he was raided by a Toa of Air named Lesovikk, Sarda and Sephxion. While the two Toa and the Zyglak kept him occupied, the two Matoran used the Maxilos' Cordak Blaster against the escaped warrior. It gave them the opportunity to finish him and defeat him. Dumaire and the others had planned to take him alive, but the Zyglak impaled Nocturn with his dagger, killing him instantly. Dumaire, tired of his companion's attitude, faced the the creature one last time. This time, he was able to defeat it with the help of Lesovikk, and ended his life in rage. Right after that, Dumaire suffered remorse for having acted in such way, just as he did when he was a Dark Hunter, and even wondered if he was still worthy of carrying the title of Toa. The Toa and the Matoran took Nocturn's tools as evidence of his death, and Hydraxon reported them that Mata Nui had been resurrected days ago by the sacrifice of Toa Mahri Matoro, which helped Dumaire regain his will to fight, finding inspiration in the courage and sacrifice of the deceased Toa. He also told them that the Order of Mata Nui was about to launch his final assault against the Brotherhood of Makuta, and that they needed to recruit several prisoner from the Pit. Dumaire, Lessovikk and the Two Matoran agreed to help them to win the war, so Hydraxon provided them with a Breathing Helmet that would allow them to breath water outside the Pit. Before he would lend his assistance in the battle, the Order of Mata Nui assisted him by repairing his mask and tools, and provided him with a pair of Twin Machine-guns. When Teridax was killed and the Matoran Universe left endangered, Dumaire evacuated for Spherus Magna. Once there, a wave of energy unleashed by the Kanohi Ignika cured his mutations and made him amphibious. Abilities and Traits Dumaire, being a Toa of Fire, can create, manipulate and absorb fire and increase his body temperature. He also has the ability to unleash a Nova Blast of Fire. Dumaire was very skillful with his elemental power, because to entertain he devoted himself to draw pictures of fire in the air. Dumaire was born Toa, which has never ceased to feel a tremendous curiosity about how his life would have been like Matoran. Despite his wishes of leaving his post and having time for himself, it was difficult for him to get bored. He was like a free spirit trapped by his duty, very unwise, curious, impulsive and a little disobedient, complemented by his immature and timid nature. He was not able to think his actions twice, but he was always afraid of taking risks. He never trusted himself. After he lost his memories and joined the Dark Hunters, he became much more patient, serious, and very good strategist, but the bad environment of the organization made him an ambitious and ruthless being. Despite all of this, he still kept some of his traits as a Toa, as he cared about his partners and his disciples' safety and still showed some mercy towards his enemies. his reconstruction made him lose his elemental powers of Fire. Since then he was only able to increase his corporal temperature, being capable to melt every material around him. He couldn't generate a Nova Blast because that would destroy the cyborg parts of his body and eventually die. Some of his tools however allowed those powers to be channeled as heat. When he was revived in the Red Star as Toa again he combined Dumaire's and "Veteran"'s personalities. Now he was much more mature, patient, focused, insightful, and left his own interests for later, first bowing to duty, but he was still impulsive and aggressive at times. His remorse for the crimes he committed as Dark Hunter made him doubt whether he was still worthy of being a Toa. However, he has regained his self-trust after his time in the pit. Having spent so long without being able to use his elemental powers, he had lost a little practice with the Fire, but eventually regained his abilities, but this time more aggressively. When he fell into the ocean of Aqua Magna, at the bottom of Mahri Nui, Dumaire suffered mutations by the Pit Mutagen, such as a tail, among other physical changes, and now could breathe water. However, after Mata Nui restored Spheres Magna, his mutations were reversed, and now he could breathe both in air and in water. Mask and tools Dumarie possessed a Kanohi Kahii, the great mask of Containment. With it he could retain and temporarily override the powers of his target. However, its powers are useless against defense masks users such as the Kanohi Hau. As tools he possessed a Ketrax Shield, which allowed him to protect himself and channel his elemental powers of Fire. He also had a fire-firing Midak Sky Blaster and a Power Claw. Once bound to the Dark Hunters, Dumaire lost his ability to wear a mask, so his face was conformed to look better, and to compensate his impairment by the lack of his mask, he was added a Cybernetic Enhancement: a mini-laser that could be used to traverse very thin surfaces. Then he ended up getting used to be strong without his mask, but still retained its enchantment. His Body was also remodeled so he could be physically stronger than before. He was provided with a Heat Cannon, which fires scorching balls able to completely disintegrate the target, and a Power Sword, which can increase its temperature and channeling Dumaire's power. He was also equipped with a shield generator on his right shoulder. When he was revived in the Red Star back into a Toa, he had a huge debate whether to build the same tools he used as Hunter, or those used as Toa, but decided to mix them, thus recovering his Shield Ketrax, but also recovered his Heat Cannon used as a Hunter. A Firesword was also built for melee combat and to help him to channel his elemental powers of fire with ease. In Mahri Nui, Dumaire appropriated some materials from the remains of the prison to build a Harpoon Launcher, since his Heat Cannon and the rest of his tools had been deteriorated by the mutagen. During his service in the army of the Order of Mata Nui, his tools and mask were repaired and they provided him with a pair of Twin Machineguns, enabling him to channel his fire powers through a series of consecutive bullets. They also provided him a breather helmet so he could breathe water in the air, but after his mutations were reversed, he had no need for that apparatus. Appearences *Redemtion Trivia *Dumaire is Garmagic's third Self-MOC. *Dumaire's chest was modeled after Kylord's chest design. Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Self-MOCs Category:Dark Hunters Category:Toa of Fire